Many people utilize spreadsheets to interact with data. Many of these uses are centered around people. For example, a user may use spreadsheets for generating reports, tracking status of different work items assigned to other people, interacting with charts and tables, collaborating with other users, and the like. Connecting these tasks with users can be cumbersome. For instance, a user may need to use different programs to email users tasks within the program for which they are responsible or lookup more detailed user information from one or more other programs.